


Boil The Hell Out Of It

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, but Sam still loves him, even if he has to keep a fire extinguisher at hand most of the time, i guess, lucifer is a danger even when supervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was injured and Lucifer is trying to help. However Lucifer cant multitask when worrying about Sam. But he tries anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boil The Hell Out Of It

Sam sat at the kitchen table observing Lucifer who was pottering around the kitchen in his first attempt to cook dinner completely by himself. He had insisted that Sam couldn’t help because his shoulder was still hurting from the last hunt where a poltergeist had slammed him into a wall and it had popped out of place.

Sam would have chosen the poltergeist over this. 

Most of the time Lucifer was very methodical but when he was worrying over, say, Sam, then all of his precise nature slipped away, especially when he was doing human things.   
Such as cooking. 

Sam wondered if a fire started then would it be able to reach the precious, precious library before they could put it out.

Sam rubbed his shoulder idly, pretending to read the book in his hands and not that he was peering over its old, crinkled pages to check that Lucifer hadn’t made the microwave explode. Again. That had been the time it was just him and Lucifer in the bunker and the archangel had attempted to make the sick human better with the legendary chicken noodle soup. They were still finding bits of it all over the kitchen.

Lucifer frowned and turned back to the boiling pot of water, clenching the bag of pasta as his only outlet. Sam was hurt and he couldn’t fix it like he used to be able to. Now he wasn't even close to even a seraphs strength, let alone an archangels. His grace was barely able to move a chair let alone heal serious injuries and bring the stupid poltergeist back so he could smite it and then do it all over again.

He had an idea.

“Hey, Sam”

“What?” Sam asked cautiously, Lucifer rolled his eyes as he faced away from Sam. Just because he was in the kitchen didn’t mean something had been broken. Yet. But back to making Sam feel a bit better.

“How do you make holy water?” he turned to Sam, blank faced. Sam quirked an eyebrow and sighed

“How?”

“By boiling the hell out of it” and the pot promptly burst into flames. Lucifer was laughing at the joke like it was the funniest thing he had ever said whilst Sam wondered where they had put the fire extinguisher this time as he watched the pasta bag catch on fire from the still flaming pot.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr posted by casandhisflowercrown which I thought was hilarious


End file.
